The Son of Neptune
by The Somebody
Summary: Yeah, so this my first book ever, so be kind and criticize. I have noticed that most fanfiction stories cover things too quikly, so I decided to do with the old school methods: pain and suffering with a pang and laughter. Also, I do know what I am doing!
1. Prologue: The Nobody

**Ok folks. This is the prologue and the story seems boring and slow, I know since I wrote it. I promise you that after chapter 3 it will get better.**

**I don´t own Percy Jackson or the Olympians. The credit goes to Rick Riordan. The story however is mine. **

The Son of Neptune

Prologue

The Nobody

_It´s cold_, he thought. He breathed deep and felt a weight on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying on a city park bench in the dark of the night. There was a girl laying on top of him, seeking warmth in her sleep, nuzzling her cheek against his collarbone. She had pitch-black hair that touched her shoulders and seemed to be part of the darkness. He couldn´t decide that wheter they were curly or not. She had pretty features: smooth and very pale skin, like she hadn´t seen any sunlight for a while. Her eyes were upturned from the corners and her black eyelashes were very apparent against her pale skin. Her jaw was stong, yet subtle, lips finely outlined and smooth, her nose straight. She couldn´t be any older than fifteen. She twitched in her sleep and muttered vaguely something like "kick his butt!" and grimaced. Shiver went trough him.

_Wow_, he thought. _For you I´ll do it twice_ and smirked, and then _wait, who is she?_ Then he glanced around him, gathering his wits. There were trees and streetlights around them, thought not even one of them was lit. The bench was next to a walking path and he could smell the carbage bin nearby, aside for her of course. Besides the girls deep breathing he thought he could hear running water nearby. Or maybe it was the sea. He could see the city lights in some distance. He looked to the other side of the bench. There he could see something that looked like temple in throwing distance and a mountain, outlining the horizon. He thought he regonized the mountain but couldn´t put a finger on the name, or on anything else for the matter. He glanced to the girl and attempted to move under her without waking her up and failed.

"Bullseye!" she cried and sat up. She smiled slightly, eyes still half closed like some do in their halfsleep. She yawnd hugely, showing off her even white teeth, sratched her hair and then she stretched. His gaze moved on her body and he blushed. _Oh, thank you Gods, she is like an angel fallen from the heaven_, then he grinned and thought _lucky that she landed on me_. Then he tried to move. It was only then that the girl noticed him under her. Her eyes widened and she looked down at him. _Pretty eyes_, he observed.

_Seriously pissed off eyes which demand your immediate butchering and throwing the last remaining bits to the Tartarus_, he corrected himself the moment after she had slapped him across the face. Then came the afterthought: _wait, what_? " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" She shrieked. " Oh, nothing much. Just enjoying myself." He grinned evily up at her, rubbing his cheek. It sting. His ears were ringing. "Anyways, what are you doing? Sleeping much on top of random gyus who you have never ever met before?" She blinked, taking the situation they were in. It seemed like she understood that she was sleeping on top of him and not the other way around.

She frowned. "How come I´m here? Where am I? And who are you? " she asked as she stood up and glanced around. She was wearing red sneakers, gray loose jeans, black top and blue light hooded jacket with an open zipper. She had a light backbag on her slim shoulders. He sat up, looking at her. His cheeks were still red, and just getting brighter by the time he looked at her. Maybe it was because of the slap. _I hope that didn´t left a mark. And if it did, I need to get the fingerprints and sue her. Or, at least find out who she is._ Then he thought about her guestions. _That´s odd_, he frowned _I can´t remember how I got here either. Then again, I don´t even know where I should be._ He thought harder, concertating. _She must have slapped me harder than I thought._

"Well? Are you going to answer me or do simply intend to stare at me like a fish?" She had placed her hands on her hips. He smiled and said "there´s nothing wrong with the fish. Anyways, my name is Percy … Percyyy-yy-y … W-wait, who am I again?" I tilted my head, now staring blankly at the darkness. _What is going on here?_

"Yeah, whatever. You are just a nobody to me anyways." I glared at her. "Sure, why not. Percy The Nobody" For some reason that sent chills done my spine. He glanced at her and asked "who are you?" It seemed like a shadow passesd over her face as she thought about it. She lowered her gaze, confusion written all over her.

"I … I _think_ my name is Evelyn." Her forehead wrikled the lightiest amount as her beautiful black eyebrows rose in concertation. I welt another chill go trough my spine. Maybe it was just the cold getting to me. "I can´t remember my last name" she said, almost silently.

"I can´t remember anything" they said at the same time. They stared at each other in the darkness. Then I smiled my craziest lopsided smile I could manage.

"What, you got concussion too?"


	2. Chapter 1: Evelyn

**I don´t own Percy Jackson or the Olympians. The credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1

Evelyn

_This guy is an idiot,_ Evelyn judged as she saw him grinning at her. _Whatever_. "Stop that. This. Is .Serious. Someone has set us up." She said. Percy lifted his eyebrows and asked "What do you mean?" "I mean that there´s no way that _two_ people with memory loss wake up together in some random location. The memory loss in general is possible, of course, but highly unlikely when there´s two." she said as he stoop up. He choughed, though it sounded like "gh-rainiac" and smirked. She folded her arms and studied him. Percy had white shoes, blue jeans and an orange T-shirt, Camp Half-blood written on it. He had short and black hair with a streaks of gray passing trough it. She admitted that he had somewhat cute looks, since he had sun crinkles which told her that he smiled a lot. _At least that much was obvios already_. His eyes were deep sea green. She saw the humor in them, but then she noticed the panic hidden behind the humor and she understood that maybe he had realized the situation.

"Maybe it´s a destiny" Percy said, still smiling. Evelyn scowled. _Or maybe not. _"Look, we need to find out where we are so that we can find help and hopefully something that triggers our memories" she said as he placed his hands in his trousers pockets. "Got any ID?" Evelyn asked as she checked for her own pockets. She only had a white handkershief and she put it back. Percy pulled out a wallet and a ballpoint pen. In the wallet he had his driver licence. He glanced at it and said "I can´t read it, it is too dark here." "Give it here" and she read aloud "Percy Jackson, New York, Manhattan. Age sixteen." Evelyn gave the card back to him. Percy studied her as if thinking _how come you can read in this light?_ Then he checked the rest of the wallet and found two hundred bucks and six big golden coins. Each was carved with the omega symbol, shimmering ever so lightly. He stared at them."Ring any bells?" Evelyn asked him and Percy closed his eyes and shook his head, as if it was throbbing. _Serves him right_, she thought, still angry.

Evelyn noticed the backpack that Percy had used as a pillow. She pulled her down from her shoulders as she said "Let´s check our pags." Percy looked around and saw his. "Oh. Right" and he opened it. They both had their own set of clothes, some food for several days and water bottles and Evelyn had her own minibag which had medical supplies such as some painkillers and a lot of bandages, though Percy had none. Insted he had this cool bronze wristwatch that he immediately set on his left hand. Then he slammed his hand at it. Go figure.

Then Evelyn jumped back in suprise. "Whoa! What the hades is that?" Where his watch had been was now this big round shield with a razor sharp edges and a mirror cofering the surface. Evelyn saw her own reflection on it and she noteiced that when she had jumped back Evelyn had entered in a deep shadow of a huge tree, making her almost invisible even for herself, altough she saw everything else clearly in the night. She herself seemed to be part of the darkness. She only saw her own pale face and the black eyes that was even darker than the night._ It´s just my imagination running wild_, she thought and shifted her focus on the shield itself. Percy seemed only mildly suprised. He did something to the shield and it shrinked back to its former form. "Well, this will be handy" Percy said and laughed when he glanced back at her. Evelyn narrowed her eyes on that. Then he checked the rest of the pag, as if nothing of interest had happened. He found a small package which had a letter on it.

Evelyn stepped closer, stepping out of the shadow, snatched the letter from him and folded it open. "Hey! That´s mine" Percy yelled and tried to grap the letter. She sidestepped easily and he tripped on her pag. "Calm down. You already said that you could´t read, remember? Or did you alredy forgot?" She sniggerd at him as he stood up, spitting grass. Evelyn started to read aloud.

"Perseus" it said and then "I am sorry that it came to this, but Juno insisted that this is our only choise and hope to survive that what is to come. Terra is awakening and the giants are rising. If Terra awakens, it is all over. So, we need to make sure she never does. However, some of the giants are already on their feet and fighting. The only way defeat a giant is that we, the gods, and you, the demigods, fight together against them. And so I send you to gather all the demigods under the same banner. Pray us that it is enough. It is a gample since it well may be that we will destroy ourselfes at the attemp and so, to minimize the risk, I have allowed Hera to take your memories so that your past wont affect on your mission. In the package is some ambrosia and nectar, the food of the gods. It will heal your wounds but be careful: too much and you will burn. Asides that the package includes the keys to the Legion. Trust your instincts and don´t talk to anyone, mortals and immortals alike, until you have reached the Legion. Show the keys to the gatekeeper and you will be allowed to enter. Do as you are commanded, prove your worth and wait for the ship. As an reward your memories will be returned and the curse of Achilles will be lifted. Not just yet, though. It´s good thing too because that slap would have otherwise blown your head off." Evelyn stopped and stared at the letter. Then she realized what she had just read. Her mouth opened in a slight o, eyes widening. _Someone must have anticipated the outcome. It was completely reasonable to slap him in that situation._ Meanwhile Percy roared with laughter. He managed to say "I know, right?"

Evelyn ignored him and stared at the lower right corner of the letter. There was a sign Ψ.

The sign of the planet Neptune. And then more letters jumped out of the paper, writing themsels as she watched.

PS: I am not joking.


	3. Chapter 2: Percy

**I don´t own Percy Jackson or the Olympians. The credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2

Percy

I was still laughing about the hole blow-your-head-off-thing when the letter slipped trough Evelyns numb fingers. She seemed to be thunderstuck for some reason. I walked to her and picked up the letter to take a look on it myself. Not that there was much to look at: my dyslexia was making major come-back. Somehow you never forget that little problem wherever you are. The letters seemed to be racing with chariots. Instead of just reading the letters, I studied handwriting and the blue ink. It looked very familiar. Then I saw this sign Ψ.

"I think that I have seen this handwriting before."

Evelyn started to recover. "Are you saying that you receive letters from _gods_ in regular inter -" She was cut off as the letter selfcombusted in front of my face. It didn´t burn stared hard at the little pile of ash and her face seemed like a mask. After a while she said "Someone is trying to mess with my head. I don´t believe that any of this is happening." There was denial written all over her face, like trying hard to forget something. "I mean that letter is utter rubbish. What is this Terra, anyway? And you." She said, pointing at me. I lifted my hands automatically just to make make sure she understood that I was weoponless. "It said that you are a demigod. You don´t look even look a tenth of a any god I know about. Do you feel godly?"

"Not even a little bit. I admit, I think this is just a prank or scientific project or something. I mean, if I were demigod then I should be able to fight monsters, right?" I laughed and she nodded, smiling as if she couldn´t see it ever happening. "Well then, this should be a real battle shield, right?" I slammed at watch again and the shield came out. I walked to the nearest streetlight and slashed it with the shield´s edge. Evelyn said "Wait, don´t break the shie-" and was cut off as the streetlight came crashing down. There was a clean cut where I had hitted it, like a laser cut. I commented something smart, like "Uh, oh." Then I checked the shield and saw that it was left without a mark. _Wicked_.

Evelyn just stared at the fallen streetlamp. She stammered to say "Wh-what if we just would give the letter a … a benefit of doubt?" I managed to nod in agreement. Evelyn lifted her gaze and looked around, pondering what we should do. She seemed to make up her mind and she shooked her head in unease. It looked like the shadows shifted around her. _That´s seriously freaky. And cool._"I think that we should and try to avoid any other human. I don´t like the smell of it."

"Oh? How does it smell?" I looked at her face. Odd, I couldn´t see her pupils even if she looked right at me. However, her facial expression showed fear. Then she grimazed at me.

"It smells like a fish. Like a big nasty fish."

"Oh." I was hurt. I made the shield to withdraw on in itself. Now it looked like any other watch.

Her gaze shifted to the temple. "Let´s check that temple out. It looks like a memorial or something. I don´t think there´s anyone there, now being nightime and all. Maybe we can find some map or some other info."

It sounded as good as anything to me, so I shrugged and started walking a straight line to the temple lights. It was so dark that I couldn´t see anything besides the lights.

"Um, Percy? Maybe I should lead, since you seem to walk straight to the ditch."

I managed to say " say what?" before falling over headfirst. Instead of the grass I got mouthfull of ditchwater and managed to dip my hole upper body as well. Strange to say but somehow I felt momentarily stronger until I realized where I was. I almost puked at that notion.

"Disgusting" I managed to say between the coughs.

"You know, I really did try and warn you about the ditch ..." She sounded amused. I just could hear the smile on her voice.

"Yeah, right." I admit. I sounded a little grumpy. She sniggered. I pulled my dirty T-shirt off, thinking that it was too dark to anyone to see me anyways, and dashed it in my backpag without thinking it twice. I started to search for new shirt. Luckily my backpack hadn´t taken the dip. Or at the very least it was dry.

"So, ummm… What do you think that letter meant by you bearing the curse of Achilles?" Evelyn asked. Her voice came behind him sounding a little annoyed or … Embarassed?

"Beats me. It wasn´t a lie when I said that I can´t remember. But if I should guess, I would say that without it I would be dead meat. Whoever wrote that letter seemed to think that it was one hell of a slap" I laughed and she hmphed at she sounded plainly irritated. Whatever, it is her problem. By that time I finally found a light black sweater with thin red stripes, long sleeves and a collar with short zipper. I stood up to put it on, turned around to her direction and said " Lead on, Eve."

"I think I will, _fishyboy_" she said right behind my ear, her voice low and irritated. I nearly jumped out of my skin. _When did she walk past me?_ I turned again and saw her silhouette against the temple, walking towards it. I heaved the pag to my back, jumped over the ditch and wollofed her.

After the ditch game the parking lot, which covered as much space as the temple did. In middle of the space was this huge, about ten meters by its diameter, round water pool. It had a water jet in middle of the pool. Nice. Now though the parking lot was empty and eerie in the night and Evelyn didn´t make the place any sunnier. They reached the temple´s barrier which was basicly waistheight marble structure. There was two gatekeepers: Two live sized lions, made of black marble. Both was just laying down, enjoying themselfes an watched as the water jet shot water in the air. Then there was a little yard. It was plain grassfield if you did´t count in the stone walkpath that led straight to the temple or the two black horsmen with their fighting armors on and upraised spears and shields. They too was made of black marble and they stood on top of white marble pedestal. I stopped next to Evelyn who in turn had stopped between the gatekeeper-lions. I took in the temple.

Firstly, it looked big but then I saw that it was just two rectangle structures positioned like I I, and the heads was combined with a line of pilars and a roof, making it to look a hollow square. The hole thing was surrounded with high metallic fence, though the main gate was open. He could see black man on a white pedastal in the dead center of it all, in a sitting position, surrounded by a plain white marble tilefloor. The walls, pillars an the roof was decorated with carvings, which looked like half-naked baby angelels. Everything was milky white. The spotlights made it look good, though. If just Annabeth had been with me she could have told me about the art style and what era the pillars were copied from and … why is the world is spinnig? That´s odd. It was almost like I was going to hit a giant bell with even bigger two-handed battlehammer, only to realize that I had lost the target in middle of the spin and pondering why the heck I was swinging it in the first place. I tried to think about it. Oh, well ...

"Hey Percy, come here!" I looked to my right. Evelyn had moved farther away, now standing in front of a billboard. I jogged next to her. She read aloud the big letters that covered the upper side of the board. "California The Palace of The Legion of The Honor."

I laughed. "Well, that was easy! I wonder why they gave us so much food and bandaids for a five minute walk in park. Do the Gods really think that I am so unreliable?"

Evelyn studied the board and frowned.

"We are in San Fransisco."


	4. Chapter 3: Evelyn

Chapter 4

Evelyn

"Say what?" Percy looked a bit uneasy, like he had an itch and did´t know where to scratch. Evelyn suppressesd a smile. Under the text was a map which showed nearby areas. It had a red dot, marking the spot where they were standing. She gestured at it and said "Look. We here, in Lincoln Park. There´s the Golden Gate Bridge and there´s the Mt. Tamalpais ..." Percy turned to the temple, clear mark of not-listening-bored-now-attitude and pulled a stick from a nearby bush. "So you saying that sitting guy over there is the Lincol? I know that he is cool and all, but wasn´t he a lawyer and a president back in the day? Why should I obey him? I mean .." He frowned, swinging the stick around. "I hate reading. I am not good at writing either. Nope, can´t do it. Let Terra destroy us all, I don´t care."

_This guy doesn´t know anything._ "No you big oaf, Lincoln´s statue is in Washington D.C. which isn´t even remotely close. I don´t know what this Legion of Honor is but we need to check it out, just in case that this is the place and be done with it. The letter said Legion, right?" Percy looked around.

"Right. Still, I thought that there would have been somebody waiting for us." He frowned. It seemed like the itch was getting pretty annoying. Then he shrugged. "Whatever. Let´s go already" and he started walking towards the temple, spinning the stick between his fingers.

They walked past the lions and grassfield, straight to temple, through the gate and stopped a few meters in front of a man statue which was in sitting position, just like Percy had said. It wasn´t the Lincoln though, more like The Thinker. The statues hand was against his jaw and he was looking down from his pedestal, as if thinking _when is that huge dog leaving and letting me be_. She studied the dog. It was big black Doberman Pinscher and it seemed to have fallen asleep next to the pedestal. It had three heads and was four meters long from heads to the tail. It was so well made that it seemed to breathe. _Cool statue_.

"Eve, I think we need to leave. Like, _now._" Evelun glanced at Percy. He seemed nervous and he whispered "That dog wasn´t here when I last looked." She blinked. "What?"

"You are not going anywhere, demigods!" said the raspy voice behind them. Evelyns head snapped around just like Percys did. They saw an middle-aged woman standing six meters away from them, wearing a black leather jacket and a deathglare. She aimed it at Evelyn and said "My Master has sent me to kill you, demigod. You shouldn´t exist and I will make sure that you won´t live another minute!" Evelyn was frozen. That woman is pure and plain evil, unhuman. It wasn´t that what she had just said, it was more like the aura that surrounded her, cold and murderous, black and foul. She didn´t care who she hurt.

"Umm – Excuse me?" said Percy, seemingly obvious to the aura she was sending all around her. She shifted her gaze at him. He jumped as her expression shifted from anger to suprise. "Jackson? What are you doing here?"

Percy glanced over his shoulder, as if she was speaking to someone behind him. When there wasn´t he said "Oh! Right, I am Jackson." He grinned at Evelyn and said "I guess that Percy the Nobody took an hold on me." He explained.

"Don´t you dare disregard me, Jackson! When I ask a guestion you will answer. Now honey, why are you with this … _girl_?" she treathened and pointed at Evelyn, emphasizing word girl as if she didn´t know what else call her. Maybe she didn´t.

Percy thought about that a moment and then began with straight face. "Well, since I woke up and found her laying on me and since we both had forgotten _everything,_ I figured that this is our destiny and -"

She cut him off. "I did not come here to listen your sick fantasies, Jackson." Evelyn blushed.

Percy stifled a laugh. "No, I am saying that we have lost our memory. We are looking for the Legion." At that she glanced at the mountaintop that was behind them. "Why would you want to go there?" Percy shuggered and said "I think that I am on … a quest?" Percy said, making it a guestion. He shook it off and asked "By the way, how do you know me?" gesturing at her with his stick as he did.

The woman stared at him and said "Now honey, you know me. I am your math teacher Mrs. Dodds and I am here under orders to kill!" she hissed and transformed. Her leather jacket folded open as big leathery wings, her fingers gain lenght and resembled talons. Now she didn´t even look human. She was big, old and wrinkled bat with claws and moutfull of fangs. _She is one of the furies_ Evelyn realized with a jolt. Then game the horror. Mrs. Dodds looked at Evelyn and as her eyes began to drip blood, she cooed through her fangs, smiling "My dear little sister, I will murder you. Cerberus, attack the boy!"

And then a great shadow stood tall behind Percy and Evelyn.


	5. Chapter 4: Percy

**All right guys. I posted the prologue and four first chapters at once, just so that you would get addicted. I am over my head, I know: the story starts pretty slowly but then again so did the Lightning Thief so no worries. There was actually few things that I wanted to say here. Firstly this the my first try at actually writing something so if the story does not meet your standards, I apologize. Secondly, english is not my home language. Thirdly, in a vain attempt to make story easier to picture I have written it so that the story is based on real locations (expect for Camp Half-Blood etc.). So yeah, If you want to check you can find The Legion of Honor on Google Maps or visit the site yourself. I do my best to describe them as well as I possibly can. Fourthly, yeah I got (some kind of) a plan. And finally, please post. I´d like to hear what you have to say such as ideas for story, wishes, praises, etc. Don´t forget to criticize (or whatever it is called)!**

**Ps: Evelyn´s godly parent is not someone you have ever met ;).**

**Oh! Almost forgot: I don´t own Percy Jackson or Olympians and this goes to all chapters. They all belong to Rick Riordan, expect of my story, though I do not mind if he wants to lend some of my ideas :D**

Chapter 4

Percy

I spinned around and automatically set myself on a low stance, ready to dodge. The three headed dog towered over me. Somehow the … Cerberus had managed to double it´s mass while I wasn´t looking. I was privileged to have his undivided attention. All three heads was drooling saliva and their bloodshot eyes drilled at mine. He was silent. I gulped and lifted the stick that I was still holding.

"Here boy! Wetch!" My voice broke and I threw the stick. Evelyn stared at me wide eyed, like _you got deathwish?_ It hit the head on right and it fell pitifully to the ground. Mrs. Dodds sniggered evily. _That one has a very nasty sense of humor_, I noted, smart as I was.

Cerberus showed his almost black teeth and growled menacily. I almost could feel the ground tremble under me and the smell was like you wouldn´t believe. I almost puked then and there. _That´s just plain evil. Gotta to go and wash my mouth with ditchwater. Doesn´t _anyone_ give this guy any bones to chew or -_

He took a swoop on me. Evelyn screamed and ran to the pillars, Mrs. Dodds right on her heels. Or on her head as it was. Meanwhile I came in terms with the gravity and I hit the floor. I rolled few times as I did, jumped back to my feet and took a low stance, gasping for air the hole time. Then I slammed my watch with my palm. The mirror shield sprung out and I positoned it to guard my middle body, jaw and arms. I didn´t know what to do, where to go or how Evelyn was doing. I searched for a way out. Mrs. Dodds had locked the gate as she came and the metal fence was too high to jump over. I could try and climb it but I didn´t have the time. Besides, I couldn´t leave Evelyn to the monsters. So I did the natural thing and charged screaming something like "What ho!" Don´t ask me where that came from, I don´t know.

The head on left tried to take a snap at me but i managed to dodge by diving under him. I turned and hit with the edge of my shield at back of the leg on my right, cutting through tendons. Cerberus howled with all his three mouths and jumped to his left. As he did so, his tail had hit the Thinker with a loud crack. I glanced at the statue on my left and saw that he had lost his head. I laughed at the irony.

Then I heard Evelyn screaming. I searched for her with my eyes and saw her running behind the pilars, obliviously trying to stay away from Cerberus, since he was too big to get to her. That however didn´t stop Mrs. Dodds from flying after her. I turned my attention back at Cerberus. _I need to end this quickly, Evelyn needs my help with the old hag_. Then I studied Cerbeus. The head on right was licking the wound and two other send daggers at me, showing their teeth. He couldn´t use his right front paw since it wouldn´t take his weight. That means that he can´t take another swoop on me or turn as fast as he used to. All frontal assault would only result that Cerberus would have his new chewing toy, and I don´t dare to go under him again since Cerberus would be expecting it and he would simply sit on me. _I need to make some major damage, and fast. Which means that I need to …_I gulped at the insanity of it and started to run around Cerberus counterclockwise.

Cerberus tried to keep up with my pace but he couldn´t turn fast enough. I run almost full circle and when I reached the Thinker I leaped at his pedestal, climbed as fast as I could on his headless shoulders and … Leapt on Cerberus. The head closest to me tried to take a snap but missed my leg only slightly. I landed on his back and crawled on the middle neck. I had to take a hold on his fur since he got all crazy, jumping around, howling and trashing the place in wicked imitation of rodeo style. I figured he didn´t like the idea of me sitting on his back.

Since it was once in the lifetime experience I took my sweet time and enjoyed the ride and laughed like a maniac. Cerberus made good work at destroying the place: most of temple was crumbled to the ground, half of the spotlights were broken and the Thinker had lost its head. I figured that it would be wise to end it before I or Evelyn got seriously hurt. So, just when Cerberus jumped again I grabbed his ears and pulled down hard.

Cerberuses heads yelped in unison and he lost his balance. He landed on all his three heads, the floor cracking beneath him. I was thrown off him and I hit the ground pretty hard. Oddly enough it did´t hurt. Nevertheless I was still pretty mixed up, I couldn´t tell heads from tails. I snorted at the thought. By the time I looked up Cerberus was wobbling around crosseyed and I couldn´t help but lo laugh. Then he whinied and seemed to decide that he had enough of this. He leapt over the ruined temple wall and disappeared in the night, all the while hopping like drunken seahorse.

I stood up and looked around. The place was a wreck but I didn´t care. I searched for Evelyn.

"Eve!"

No answer.

"Evelyn!" My voice had a little edge of panic.

"I am here" said soft voice from the shadows. I ran to her.

"Are you alright? Where´s Dodds?" He found her sitting against a pilar. She seemed unharmed, though her jacket was ripped at few places. She pointed the shadowy figure on the wall opposite her.

I stepped closer to see what it was, and jumped back almost immedeately. It was Mrs. Dodds, slammed so hard against the stony wall that it had cracked all the way up and so deep that Dodds didn´t drop when she was released. She was still alive, though barely. She was broken beyond repair and would die anyway so I hit her with the edge of my shield, beheading her. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot.

I turned to Evelyn. "So, umm … you alright? `Cos we need to move. I bet the police is already coming and I don´t know how to explain all this." I gestured towards … Well, everything. _Wait is that huge pulp dog poop? _I decided to leave it unchecked. Otherwise I couldn´t take it out of my mind, disturbing as it was.

She nodded, her face was a mask. She was clearly shaken, so I offered her my hand. After a second she took it and I pulled her on her feet. Then she said "Did you notice where the Fury looked when you mentioned the Legion?" I shook my head. Evelyn pointed to north and continued "She glanced at that mountaintop and then she asked why would you go there. I think that we will find some answers if we manage to get to this mountain. It´s not that far, only about twenty miles from here and if we take ..." She babbled on and on, as if not trying to think on something. _Hopefully she didn´t see the huge pile of _… And I asked quickly "What is it called?"

"Oh, It´s the Mt. Tam."


	6. Chapter 5: Evelyn

**I loved to write this chapter, it just came so naturally. I guess because it was simple scene and simple words, but still. Tell how you feel about my charecters (do you like Evelyne? Is Percy acting too much like a wild animal?) and in what direction they should grow.**

**And again, I do not own Percy Jackson or Olympians, they belong to Rick Riordan. Cheers!**

Chapter 5

Evelyn

Evelyn couldn´t believe what was going on. She was assaulted by cerberus (The Cerberus!) and one the Furyies, though she didn´t know which one she was. She and Percy was now running silently through the Lincoln Park, heading east. Their plan was to reach the city an hail a taxi that would take them to Mt. Tam. She didn´t know what to expect when they would finaly reach it. Heck, she didn´ know anything for sure anymore! Her world was upside down, full of ancient Gods, monsters and … Demigods. She was a demigod. And so was Percy.

Evelyn shivered when she remembered the terror when she saw Mrs. Dodds change into this huge freak bat and say …

"_My dear little sister, I will murder you. Cerberus, attack the boy!"_

_Evelyn screamed and was running the moment Percy was knocked aside by the dogs huge paw. _I can´t believe he just did that!_ She thought when she remembered the stick. Then the Furi was at her hair grabbing and pulling, laughing and screaming as she did. She tried to drag Evelyn to the ground where she would be easy pray. Evelyn turned and slapped with the back of her hand at her face. She shrieked in pain and spiraled off. Evelyn could just image Percy commenting somethin like _epic bitch slap! _She frowned. _Huh. I wonder where that came from.

_She ran to the pillars, thinking that the dog wouldn´t get to her from there. Then again, she wouldn´t see the the Furi before she was basically on her. She hid behind a pillar breathing heavily, her heart thumping something like two hundread times in minute. She tried to listen over her pulse. The dog, Cerberus was growling. Then she heard Pecy scream something like "What ho!" I blinked at that and tiptoed around the pilar to have a look. Evelyn heard Cerberus yelp and saw just in time as he jumped off Percy, limping. Then she saw nothing but big row of ugly fangs. Evelyns scream was cut short as she felt the Furys talons crushing her windpipe. Evelyn grabbed around her shoulders so that she could´t bite her face off. She felt the adreline surge in her veins. Her muscels flexed and she felt terrible strenght in them. She slammed the Fury against the nearest wall. And the wall gave in with a huge crash._

_The Fury coughed in pain and managed "Imbossible ..." before loosening her grip on Evelyns throat. Evelyn stepped back. Her back pressed against the pillar that she had been hiding. Evelyn sunk to the floor and she stared at the Fury. She stared back with those bloody eyes. She whispered "Welcome to the real world, honey, my dear sisterrr ..." And then she was silent._

_Evelyns hands shook and she realized that they were covered in blood. She pulled her white handkerchief and cleaned her hands before Pecy could see them. after a moment she threw now red and sticky hankershief away in discust. Then the spotlights went out. At first she was grateful: she wouldn´t see the Fury __anymore. Then she noticed to her suprise that she could see her even greater detail than before. It was almost like could see _in_ her, in the ... The stuff she was made of. She closed her eyes from the world: she couldn´t bare to keep them open. She felt numb. For a while she didn´t register anything around her._

_In time Evelyn ralized that the hole temple echoed with the sounds of angry growling, barking, defeaning destruction and mad laughter. Evelyn turned just in time to see this unreal scene where Percy and three headed dog was leaping high in the air and then pummeling down headfirst. Go figure. She turned her head back towards the Fury. The impact shook the ground under her and soon after she heard Percy laughing again. Evelyn just shook her head. Then he shouted for her. Evelyn did´t want listen but he shouted again, demanding the answer._

"I am here. " she answered. The seat where she was sitting vibrated. She blinked. They were in taxi and halfway up to the mountain. _When did I get here?_

"You have been hugging your packbag and staring at the taxi drivers bald head ever since we stepped in. It has been almost fourty minutes by now and I figured that there´s something bothering you." Percy said and I turned my head to look at him. He had some dust on his clothes, otherwise he seemed just fine. He was grinning at me though he seemed worried.

"I am fine." His smile faded.

"I know. You have been saying that. Well anyways, in case you didn´t hear me earlier I said that I have been here before. I don´t remember when or why I was here but I intend to find out." His face was stern and serious for the first time that Evelyne have been with him. Which was like a hour and half.

They sit in silence for few minutes when Percy seemed to remember something. He frowned, turned to Evelyn and said "I was thinking that what Mrs. Dodds was speaking and I just remembered that she called you her sister. How come?" She shook her head.

"I don´t know. But I think she wasn´t lying. Or at the very least she seemed to _believe_ that I´m her sister." Emphasizing the word like someone had told false information to Mrs. Dodds.

Percy suppressed grin and said "Yeah. I see." _The family resemblance? You are not as sly as you think, Percy Jackson._

Instead of that Evelyn said "I don´t think it´s true though. For one, if I truly were one of her siblings, I don´t think I could resist to bite your face off."

He laughed and said "Yeah, ´cos you already tried to blow it off and failed."

Evelyn thought about that and then decided to let it drop. Instead she said "Thanks for keeping me around." and stared out of the window.

There was a slight pause and he said in suprised voice "You are welcome. I know that this is pretty … Vague, but I think that you are big part of all this. Call it a gut feeling if you will, but I for one trust my guts." Then he hastily added "I would have tried to save you even if had some random tourist in late night sightseeing, so don´t take me wrong.

"Right." she said, which killed all the conversation. And so the silence resumed.

Eventualy Evelyn stole a glance at Percy. He seemed to be in ease, calm and collected like _Yeah, I know that I was just attacked by the Cerberus and Fury, but hey! That´s just me._ She shuddered at the thought of living through ones live like that.

Then glanced out of the window. They had just drove out of the woods and it was starting to rain. She saw the ocean at her left and noted that the waves was rising higher than normal. When she thought about it she wondered why she thinked that the waves seemed to rise higher than usual since she didn´t remember ever seeing them. It was like her brain was like Wikipedia: she had a lot of information at her grasp but she couldn´t figure out the person who had written all those facts, or false facts for that matter. There was no history, no friends nor enemies or even feelings. Evelyn pondered if it was the same with Percy. Then she thought about something which made her smirk in selfpity._ I am lucky that I have even some sense of my body. Otherwise I would be stumpling saround like a newborn._ Then she remembered the odd sensation of power when she wrestled with Mrs. Dodds. She grimaced and thought _Wait, scratch that._

The car skidded to stop and the taxi driver turned to us. I already feared for the worst when the taxi driver said "I´m sorry kids, but I won´t be driving any further since the rain lifted the fog. I can´t see a thing there and I would just wreck my car." I sighed in relief, thinking _yeah, who am I kidding. I wouldn´t recognize the worst possible outcome even if it had bitten my butt and stolen my chlothes in middle of the New York._

Percy just nodded and said "It´s alright, we are close enough." Evelyn froze. At first she thought that she had spoken aloud. Then she blushed in relief when Percy gave the money to the driver. They left the taxi and watched as he drove away. Evelyn was still slightly pink.

Evelyn turned to Percy and said "I didn´t know that the fog would rise as high as this."

Percy shook his head and said "This is the mist. It´s always here." Then he frowned, like thinking _what the heck that even means?_ Evelyn, just nodded. She did not bother him with useless questions.

She understood how he felt.


	7. Chapter 6: Percy

**I don´t own Percy Jackson or the Olympians. The credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 6

Percy

I looked around and saw nothing. I grimaced when I realized that this was good metaphor of my mind: Blank and misty. The only way to find anything was to move onward. Sure, I might stumble on stairs of a golden palace or tumble down from the edge of the cliff, only to realize my discovery when I was already falling. Anything is better than this emptiness. I took a step. Then another and sighed. _I need to regain my memories._

Then I turned, lifted my hand and said "Eve, give me your hand. We can´t get separated here." She nodded and took my hand though she seemed scared. _Of the mist, I hope_. We marched onward.

The mist might have lasted only a minute or stretched to ten minutes, I don´t know. Eventually we got through it and Evelyn dropped her hand. I looked around in mild suprise. I recognized the place: I welt like he was walking in long lost dream.

We were still at the side of the mountain, but the road was muddy. The grass was thicker. Clouds covered the stars which he knew shined brightly here. The sky swirled with storm clouds and raw power, rain made the sea almost invisible. The road that we were standing on led straight to the top of the mountain and through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers. The meadow would have been silent and beutiful if not for the rain which made the leaves rustle and pools dribble. Rain made the place eerie and unwelcoming. We walked cautiously onward.

I saw something big just thirty metres ahead of us. The rain made it hard to see and I didn´t realize what it was before we were halfway there. I grabbed Evelyns shoulder, motioned her to be silent when she was about ask why were we stopping.

I whispered to her ear "The tree ahead of us is Heras wedding gift from Zeus. It grows the golden apples that will grant immortality to whoever tastes it. We mustn´t go near it: It´s protected by that dragon." I pointed the black mass under the tree, which was apperently sleeping. Evelyns eyes widened as if she could see it. She must have pretty good eyes then, since I couldn´t make much of it. Not that I wanted to. Somehow I knew that I wouldn´t like it.

"Is this the garden of Hesperides?" I nodded "Then where are they?" I was about to answer that when I heard eerie singing. It sounded like it was coming from deep down and closing in on them. Four shadowy figures took form in front of us. I couldn´t make out how they looked, but they seemed familiar.

"Percy Jackson." One said, with malice.

"I see that you have grown." Said another, suprised.

"And alive, even after all that what has happened" Said third, coldly.

"Why have you returned to us?" Demanded the last one.

I gaped at them "I take it that we have met before. Is this how all my friends always greets me?"

"We would like to see you dead!" They hissed in unison.

"Oh. I guess we didn´t do so good last time, huh?"

"Curse all heroes!" said the first.

"Since you are heading to your doom, we would like to have our sisters lost emblem back." said the second.

"Something to remind us." began the third.

"Of what happens when you meddle with heroes." ended the last, darkly.

"Oh? What happened to her?"

"She died!" they shrieked in unison.

That startled me a little. "I am sorry. But what is this emblem you are talking about?"

"The pen in your pocket" said the first.

"That turns into a sword" said the second.

"And was our sister´s source of immortality" said the third.

"It´s called Anaklusmos" said the last.

I pulled the pen from my pocket and stared at it. "Riptide" I whispered, and wondered how the heck someone could kill with this thing. By writing them to death? I scowled. I am not good at writing. I hope that this is not a sign. Otherwise these sisters would be right about me.

"Yes" they agreed.

I wondered if they could read my mind. _Not that there would be anything to see,_ I thought bitterly. Then I thought about their request and decided. "No. I will keep it. I don´t remember your sister, I´m sorry about that. But, if I will take the Riptide with me, even after ... whatever it was that happened, I believe that it is meant to be mine. You will not have it." and I put it back in my pocket.

They looked even agrier than before. The first said "Anaklusmos will be returned to us, Hero."

"One way, or another." filled in the second.

"You will fail in your quest!" declared the third.

"Mark our words, mortal." Threthened the last.

They all chanted together:

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bears arms to the Doors of Death."_

And then they vanished. I glanced at Evelyn "Well ... That was lame." I sniggered.

Evelyn stared at me, like _what on earth did you do in your free time?_ Then she just nodded and said. "I´m cold. Let´s get moving." I nodded and she shifted through the shadows, walking at the edge of the meadow and I wollofed. I heard rumbling and I glanced at the dragon. I saw at least hundred gleaming eyes in the dark. The dragon obviously was telling us not to step any closer towards the tree. I got this funny feeling that it resented the idea of getting wet since it had manged to stay dry so far under the tree. _It might let us pass_. And so we did.

We jogged up the mountain, just so to keep ourselfes warm. I studied landscape. There obviously had been walls and such, but no more. Somehow it all had come crushing down and some great fire had burned everything that remained. Then it hit me.

I stopped again. Evelyn sounded annoyed when she asked "What is it now?"

"I know this place! It´s called Mount Othrys"

"Wait. As in The Mount Othrys? Isn´t it located in central Creek?"

"Yes, it is. But far back in the day the Titans used that mountain as their base against the Olympians, during the titanomachy. Now that the spirit of the western civilization has shifted here, so have the Gods and all that which is connected to them, just like Mount Othrys meaning their base or palace. They just call it that to honor the ancient history." My mouth was rambling on its on, spiting facts that I didn´t know that I knew. My expression must have been somethin to see since Evelyn cracked a wide smile. She never laughs.

"Alright. Then what happened here?"

"The Titans were defeated by the Olympians last august, and because of that their palace collapsed and burned to the ground." _This is getting very irritating. Oh well, at least I look smart_, I thought as my mouth answered on it´s on accord.

Evelyns shoulders sagged, her expression depressed. "Then we came here for nothing." she mumbled.

"Not entirely. You see, this is the place where mother Earth and father Sky met and bred the Titans. When the titanomachy was over, God Zeus punished the Titans and sent most of them to the Tartarus. Zeus also decided that they couldn´t afford to have new Titans, so he sentenced Titan Atlas to bear the burden of the heaven for all times and thus separeting the Sky from the Earth. He is doing it still. And he is here."

"So how about we pay him a visit?"


	8. Chapter 7: Evelyn

**Here it is: my personal golden apple. I feel like a God!**

**I don´t own Percy Jackson or the Olympians. They all belong to Rick Riordan. This is just fanfiction, though I am sure he wishes that it isn´t. I bet that he rolls around in his sleep. Sleepless nights!**

**By yours truly, _the Somebody._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Evelyn

Evelyn walked behind Percy, wondering about the riddle or prophesy that the Hesperides sisters had chanted at them. _Seven demigods? Just how many demigods were there?_ She decided to not think about it too deeply. Instead she thought about them answering at the call. _The call would most likely to come from the gods. That could mean Percy and me, right?_ She decided to skip that too, since it had not made anything good to them so far. And they haven´t even accomplished anything! She shuddered to think what the job itself would be like. She moved on to the next line. To storm or fire the world must fall._ Hmm. So it´s like … necessary? Ugh._ She moved on to the next line. An oath to keep at final breath. _Well, at least that included only one person on this planet, which is a relief_, she thought Though Evelyn didn´t doubt that the person in question would not see this as optimistically as she did. And the last line: And foes bear arms at the Doors of Death. Big letters, which means that the Doors of Death is know place, right? That would be the Underworld, or any smaller part in Underworld.

_Underworld_. She gave up, thinking, _yeah, I´m happy where I am right now_. Which meant she was happy to be freezing to her bones, wet all over, sightseeing the ruins of the fallen civilization in middle of the night and staring down to one of the greatest and deadliest warriors who had ever lived and the one who holds the Sky.

The Titan Atlas Telamon. Many would think that what someone would do if that one was forced to uphold the Sky for all eternity. Would he, perhaps, ponder sink his strained mind in philosophical questions that no mortal could ever comprehend in hundred lifetimes? Or would he sing poems, so sweet that the birds would come and sing with him? No, he would most certainly do muscle exercises with all the weight of the father Sky, so that he would become the ultimate and perfect image of all that is manly. Wait, that´s just plain stupid! Of course he would take turns in between all these and many other possibilities.

Right now, though, he was snoring. Loudly. _Maybe I will see the magnificense of the immortal Titans when he wakes up,_ thought Evelyn She was slightly disappointed as she watched the snoring figure in the rain. He was tall and muscular, with light brown skin and sliced-back dark hair. He had a brutal face, huge shoulders and hands. He was in full Greek battle armor. The rain dribbled down from his nosetip and elbows. _Huh. He seems kinda stony. Guess that happens to people when they can´t move in millenia. Or two,_ thought Evelyn. The Sky was slightly more interesting than the Titan. Gray rain clouds swirled in heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that landed on Atlas.

Percy stood before him. For a moment he just looked at him, as in collecting his wits. Evelyn couldn´t even imagine what he was thinking. He took a deep breath, kicked the Titan in the groin and said "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." in a singsong voice.

"Grah! What the Hades!" He shouted. His voice was deep that it sounded like the earth was speaking. He looked up with his stony eyes and saw Percy.

"Jackson."

"Atlas."

"I will murder you."

"Would you believe that you are the third person today who has said that to me?" He glanced at his watch and added. "You know, It´s just five in the morning. Might be a new record. Or so I hope."

"What?"

"Nevermind. I just came here to ask you if you know where´s the Legion?"

"The Legion of Rome?"

"I just said that, didn´t I?"

"You got deathwish?"

"You know me."

"Who sent you?"

" … Neptune."

"I see. Why didn´t he just tell you where the Legion is?

"You know me. I got lost."

The water spattered from his mouth as he laughed and it sounded like all the world was laughing. When he finally stopped he said "Sure, I will help you to your early grave! HAH! The Legion is located at an island called Nicasio Reservoir, north of here. It´s about 24,4 miles if you follw the road. Should take about a hour by car."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Hope you die screaming."

"Hope you live in agony. See ya."

"I seriously doubt that." He said as Percy turned to leave. He took few steps and turned when he realized that Evelyn wasn´t following. He looked at her, questionaly of all things.

Evelyn jaw had dropped to the ground and stayed there ever since the kick to groin. Her eyes kept widening at even space with the conversation between the mighty Titan and demigod Hero. Her eyebrows had hidden themselfs behind her forelock when Atlas had told the location. At the end she feared that her eyes might drop at any second now. She covered her eyes with her hands, just to make sure they didn´t. _What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?_ She screamed inwardly at the insanity of it all.

Then she realized she wasn´t the only screaming. She uncovered her face and realized that it was Atlas.

Atlas Telamon was screaming in utter horror and fear as he looked at her.

The world had gone insane and Evelyn couldn´t take it anymore.

She collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I am going to crach too.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Percy

**So, I know that this chapter might not seem important, but it is as you will see later on. Story is like a poem: there´s rhythm that you need to follow, calm before the storm and all that. Percy´s gonna be badass.**

**I don´t own Percy Jackson or the Olympians, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Percy

I was carrying Evelyn in my arms. I had just a moment ago passed through the veil of Mist. The rain had stopped and the air smelled fresh and clean. I walked down by the mountainside and the sun was rising in the east, painting the sky with different aspects of red and yellow. Few of the remaining clouds was colored in bright pink. In the east the sea was still dark and he could see the moon and some of the stars. _Was that the Huntress?_ I thought when I saw the pattern, wondering how I knew it and why it seemed to hold special meaning to me.

Then I glanced at Evelyn and I saw that she was shivering from the cold. I realized that her clothes were wet, thought mine wasn´t. Actually, even though it was raining like crazy, I hadn´t thought about being wet even once. What´s up with that? Well, it didn´t matter now. Evelyn was seriously shivering now and unconsious. _I have to get her warm._

I set her down gently and opened my backpack and searched for a T-shirt and jacket. I took my sweater off and put new black T-shirt on. Then I pulled Evelyns wet hooded jacket off her and replaced it with my warm and dry sweater. Then I sat behind her at the hillside so that the sun would warm her even little bit and made her to lean on me. Then I covered us both with a big jacket. _It´s nesseccery_, I thought and tried not to think how beatiful she was and how warm she felt. For some reason I felt guilty.

As I watched San Fransisco´s people to wake up I thought about what had happened at Mount Othrys. It might have seemed like I was stupid and overly cocky towards Atlas but I had figured that it was the only way to play the location out of him, without revealing anything vital about myself. My hands had shook like crazy when he had started to laugh and I remember thinking something smart like _Oh my God, oh my god, I totally blew it_. It was a huge gamble but it was worth it, since he found out the location of the Legion and the fact that it was Roman. And probaply hostile. _Who am I kidding? With my luck it most sertainly is._

I thought what I knew about Romans. It wasn´t much, but he was sure that they didn´t worship the same gods that Greeks did back in the day. So that means I should play dumb when it came to gods. I snorted. _Shouldn´t be too hard._

Then I thought about the time when Atlas had asked him that who had sent him. I almost lost it then and there, but then I remembered sign Ψ that I saw in the letter and blurted out "Neptunus." Lucky me that it was the right answer. Which means that he was expecting it. _What connection did I have to Neptune?_ Then I realized that Evelyns clothes and hair was dry again. _What the … It hasn´t been even a minute yet!_ I guess I should have realized it then and there but hey! I was dead tired. Besides there was this serious beauty leaning against me. So instead of a earthshooking realization I studied her and remembered.

_I turned away from Atlas and started to walk away. My hands was still trembling though I managed to keep my mask of indifference. I can´t believe that I just did that, I thought. Then I realized that Evelyn wasn´t following. I turned to her._

_Good thing that I did too: Evelyns face expression was priceless! I almost laughed out loud but I figured that it wouldn´t be such a good idea. She looked fragile, like she would shatter to little pieces any time now. Her mouth was hanging open, eyes as wide as they could possibly get without permament injury. I couldn´t see her eyebrows. She stared at me. It was a look of a human who had just realized that there wasn´t anything holy or divine in the world. The best the world could do was to be immortal._

_She covered her face with her hands._

_Then Atlas turned his head, to look at Evelyn for the first time, as if thinking something like _I will eat you if you don´t leave now. _When Atlas saw her, his face widened in lenght as if he was actually going to swallow her. Instead of that he just screamed, like some human who just saw a tiger hiding in a bush where he was peeing at. He started to pump his legs up and down as if trying to throw the Sky away. All he managed was to leave very deep footprints tho the ground. Evelyn stared at him for a moment. Then her eyes rolled up and she collapsed. I managed to grap her before she hit the ground._

_Atlas screamed and pumped so hard that the earth shook like in a earthquake and the vortex that he was holding sparkled and boomed with lightning. The noise was deafeaning. When he saw Evelyn collapsing he just screamed and pumped louder._

"_KILL HER! KILL HER! SHE SHOULDN´T EXIST! KILL HER NOW WHEN YOU CAN! SHE SHOULDN´T EXIST! NO! WHY IS SHE HERE? SHE PROMISED US THAT SHE WOULDN´T MEDDLE WITH MORTALS! KILL HER JACKSON, OR I SWEAR ON THE RIVERS STYX THAT WE ALL WILL LIVE TO REGRET IT! KILL HER NOOOOOOOooooooow!" he bellowed with his deep, deep voice as I ran Evelyn in my arms, his sound wading as I made distance. The dragon didn´t give me any trouble; he was trembling under his tree, his heads covered with his two scaly wings. There was apples on the ground as I ran past them, apparently fallen when the earth began to tremble. I didn´t hear him anymore, though the earth still vibrated. Then I reached the Mist, gasping for air._

I glanced at my watch. It was 6 am. I covered my face and fought to be silent. I welt like I was just a mere boy, meddling with things bigger than I could ever hope to comprehend, an ant in a hurricane, hoping to find something to hold on to. A place to be._ God, I am so tired!_ Then I passed out too as the sun finaly showed itself, leaning on her as she did on me.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will not be about Percy nor Evelyn. It might take some time.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Chiron

**I admit: I made a mistake with the timezone system. The story is jumping backwards by three hours, so it is not linear anymore. Small mistake but it still manages to irritate me. Anyway, when Chiron is waking up near New York, Percy is talking about bald taxi driver In San Francisco.**

**I don´t Percy Jackson or the Olympians. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Chiron

Chiron woke up. Today is the 1th of January, about a week after winter solstice and the day when Jason, Piper and Leo had returned from their quest. The clock showed him that it was 6am. Time to rise and greet yet another year. Again.

Chiron stood to his four legs, stretched and walked to the mirror in his bedroom. He looked at himself. Chiron had curly brown hair and scruffy beard which he trimmed every morning. His eyes however told the story about many years of teaching, nurturing and burying his students. The eyes were old, wise and sad. From waist down he was a white stallion. In short he was Chiron the Centaur, oldest and superior of his kind, Teacher to demigods and immortal. Chiron sighed, picked up his T-shirt that said _World´s best pony_ and put it on. It was a deferred Christmas gift from Tyson. Chiron was touched. Since Annabeth had learned the general location of her boyfriend Percy Jackson, she had called all those who had searched back to the Camp. That meant the satyrs, pegasei, Tyson, Nico di Angelo and the Huntrers, though they haven´t yet returned. Might as well be that they wouldn´t. Chiron sighed at his reflection, put his quiver bow on his back and walked out the room, ducking at the doorframe.

The children was already up, each doing their own morning activities such as sword fighting, practising, riding with pegasus or some other creature or just playing around. Todays hip was snowball fight between Ares cabin and Hermes cabin. Ares children was shouting something like " You blew up our beds!" and Hermes cabin answered "Happy new year!" Chiron saw Jason eyening them in a distance. _His legion training starting to catch up on him_, Chiron noticed. He looked more stern than usual. He always did when someone was acting foolishly or disobeyed direct or indirect orders. He was blond with fair features and elecrtric blue eyes. He had a little scar on his lip and he was wearing a battle armor. Chiron had noticed a long time ago that demigods tend to do that when they were anxious. OF corse thy did a lot of other things too, but this was the most common one. The other one was to be hyper. _Wonder how Percy is doing in the legion_ and shuddered at the idea of it. He walked to Jason.

Jason saw him coming, turned to him and nodded respectfully, though he eyed his shirt at the same manner as he did the fight between two cabins. " Good morning, sir" Yep, definetly catching up, though it´s nice to be respected once in a while.

"Morning Jason. How the Hephaestus cabin is doing with the Argo II?"

"Working day and night, sir. They have requested help from Athenas children. Tyson too has decided help, he is being great help. Hecates children help too by laying enchanting spells on everything that they can think of. Overall, they will make it in time. We even might have some time to rest before summer solstice. Sir." He added. Chiron nodded and gestured him to follow. He headed towards the dining pavilion, Jason following on his … hooves.

"Have you remembered anything relating to legion?"

He shooked his head. "Nothing useful. Some personal stuff. I can recall some of my friends names and how I felt being the leader."

Chiron nodded. He already knew all about the Legion. He was just testing how long the amnesia would last, wondering when Percy would remember who he was. But there was some things that he couldn´t know and so he asked "Can you tell me some characteristics of your friends? How would they treat Percy?"

Jason grimaced. "They might take him as any other, so he would need to prove himself in a test before he could be one of the Legion. The test varies, depending on his age and past. Since he is older than most and he can´t remember his past, I expect that they would test him in many manners. None of them will be easy."

Chiron knew this too, so he narrowed his question. "Would they befriend him if he could make it?" This was the thing that really mattered.

"Hardly. There might be two or three true friends certainly, but to win the heart of Legion? You would need to be a leading character, fearless in battle, unbeatable in tactics and modest in fictory. But foremost of all, he needs to have discipline. If Percy can manage that, he will be different man when he returns. If not, well … It might mean the next Civil War, giants victory and Gaeas awakening. We would need a miracle to survive that."

_Yes, we need a miracle_, agreed Chiron though he didn´t dare to say it aloud. Instead he said "Well, it seems to me that the Gods do see further away than we could ever expect. Hera made Percy _a Tabula Rasa,_ an empty picture, by taking his memories.

Jason looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"This might be a little confusing, I know. To put it simple, imagine a empty painting. It has the finest of frames made by Poseidon and a canvas that takes in any color that painter might put at it. Imagine the color of discipline. I believe that Percy would be somewhat resistant against it, but it will stick. Add in the colors of fearless warrior, unbeatable tactician and modest nature. And there you have it, a masterpiece painted by Roman Legion and Lupa, provided by Hera." Jason looked a bit scared of the picture. He said "That plan is insane. Why would she believe that Percy wouldn´t attack at us just like any other Legionare?"

"Well, Hera has his memories stored somewhere, so I imagine that she would give them back to him when the time is right." Chiron answered, evasively. Jason seemed to to relax at his answer. _So young_, Chiron shiged.

The thing Chiron did not say aloud was the worry of the damage that would be caused when Percy would see both of his pictures._ Just like some hero in the past_, Chiron thought_. He got his face bitten off. I can´t remember his name .._.

Piper was waiting them in the dining pavilion. Jason walked to her and sat next to her. She had chocolate brown hair that was cut choppy and uneven. She had thin srtands braided down the sides. Unlike most Aphrodite girls, she wore no makeup and had practical clothes. _It is nice to see some varieties from the norm_, thought Chiron. _It makes them to stand out of the mass. And I have seen masses of mass over the years._

"Jason, I thought that you wanted to know that the Stoll brothers pulled some prank in bunker 9. The ship will be behind the schedule by three days." said Piper, eyening him carefully. It seemed like she too had noticed a chance in Jason´s behavior. _Clever girl._

Jason jumped to his feet, knocking the table of it´s feet, his eyes and hair sparkling with electricity. "What! I have told them not to interrupt the work!" he shouted, and started marching. Piper ran to him, grabbing both of his clenshed fists.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"They need to be punished." he said, through his teeth. "It´s neccessary. I don´t take pleasure of it." He added when he saw her expression.

"Jason, this is not the Legion. You can´t punish people. Let´s put it this way: Camp Half-Blood is like kindergarten compared to Legion." Chiron almost laughed at that. _True enough,_ he thought._ A kindergarten full of ADHD kids with supernatural gifts_. Piper continued "To make things work in everyday activity, you need to distract them, not punish them of every little thing. Make them do something useful insted of saying _do not go there_. When you put it that way you can be sure that they will stumble in for some reason or another. I mean, This is the Stoll brothers that we are talking about, right?" She laughed and Jason smiled. Piper hadn´t even used her charmspeak.

He was silent for a moment and stared at her hands. "You are right. I´m sorry, I´ll do better." He held her hands gently, smiled at her and she smiled back. Then he left.

_A miracle_, Chiron thought as he watched them.

He even felt a little hopeful.


	11. Chapter 10: Evelyn

**This on is a masterpiece! I laughed so hard that I had tears running down my face. I hope that the humor compensates for a short chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Evelyn

Evelyn was slowly regaining consciousness. She had seen some seriously disturbing dreams: flashes of a mirrored shield, three headed dogs, human sized bats with bleeding eyes, screaming "Sister! Sister Sistersistersistersister … Then there was this gleaming bald head, the hunreadheaded dragon, four ghostly figures and a big man with a vortex on his shoulders, crying like godsized baby …

Now though she felt just fine. Relaxed. Smooth. Clean. Dry. Warm … And she opened her eyes.

She was lying on dirt. She was on the southern hillside of Mount Tam. She had Percy´s jacket around her. She was wearing Percy´s sweater. And she was in Percy´s arms, her cheek pressed against his chest. She noticed a leathery string around his neck. It had five beads on it. Percy was sleeping, muttering something along with he lines of _huge piles of …_ And fent silent. He was twitching like he was seeing some serious nightmare. Then he sniffed his nose, probaply because he smelled something nasty. _Hope that it isn´t because of me_ … _He smells like sea_ ...She thought, half asleep. Evelyn was sliding towards his armpit. Her eyes was closing, and then opened, wide awake.

_My Gods_!

She jumped from him, disgusted. Percy fell forward, hitting his face on the ground. He had his head between his legs and he just snored, blowing some dirt in air as he outhaled and then inhaled some. Evelyn couldn´t decide that which was more impressive: his ability to sleep or his flexibility. She settled on being disgusted.

Evelyn looked around. The sky was clear and the sun was shining over San Fransisco. She glanced at Percy´s watch. It was 10.43 am. Then she remembered her dreams, especially the one with big baby. Every muscle on her face recoiled and then relaxed.

Evelyn was eyeing Percy with a smooth face, as if thinking something. She turned, pulled off Percys sweater and then walked to their backpacks and put on her somewhat ripped hooded jacket. When Evelyn was done with that she flipped her hood on, shielding her face from the sun and walked behind Percy and kicked him in the buttocks, saying "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." in a singsong voice.

"Grah! What the Hades!" roared Percy and sat up.

"You got some dirt on your face." said Evelyn, her face as smooth as Percys was a few hours back. "Here, allow me." and hit his face with her open palm just when Percy turned his head to her and thus, the dirt was knocked off. Percy spinned around four times in the spot.

Percy splattered. Then he turned to Evelyn again. He was angry and shouted "Oh, ha ha! I get it!"

"And?" Asked Evelyn, her face expression as blank as some bulldogs have when some random hand is trying to snatch their favorite bone in front of them.

"... And I will not do it again!"

"You are so adorable." Evelyn said, her every word dripping with venom and her voice sounding extremely pissed off. Her anger had only now descended to a level where it could be displayed in a tone.

Percy just stared at her, with wide eyes and rubbed his cheek like some retard.

"Yes, ma´am."

Evelyn stared at him, only Gods know how long. Then she closed her eyes and counted to ten. She opened her eyes.

"So, where do we go now?" She asked, in even voice.

Percys eyes seemed to ask whether he could breath again. Then he took a breath and managed to say "To the Legion of Rome, in an island called Nicasio Reservoir, north of here!"

Evelyn just closed her eyes and counted to ten. She opened them again asked "_So,_ where do we go _now_?"

Percy jumped and announced "Oh! We walk down the mountain and take a ride to the island!" Then he grabbed both backpacks and ran down from the mountain as an demonstration.

"I see"

* * *

><p><strong>I don´t own Percy Jackson or Olympians because Percy got owned by Evelyn. Rick Riordan only owns the rights. Review for Gods sake!<strong>

**By yours truly, _The Somebody._**


	12. Chapter 11: Percy

**I have nothing to comment. Ask, and I will answer.**

**I don´t own Percy Jackson or the Olympians. Rick Riordan has all the rights.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Percy

I ran as fast as I could, and since I was running downhill from the she-devil, I might have written my name in Guiness World Records under the headline of World´s fastest two legged mammal. There might even be a picture. My mother, whoever she was, would be proud. I could already hear her gloating to her friends "My son made himself in a world famous book when he was running away from _a girl_! Oh, my little boy …"

_Yeah, and I feel like little boy, too,_ I thought. My head was throbbing like crazy! How a girl of age fifteen and one meter and sixtyfive centimeters tall could manage that when the Cerberus couldn´t even rattle my teeth! I stopped at the mountains tree line, banting like a dog. _She must have shook my brains a little_, I thought, remembering ...

_I was having a relatively strange dream. It was full of honeyed Furies, covering dragons and big piles of dog poop. Then there was this white pony that was painting pretty rainbows over it all. All was well in the land that I liked to call Utopia. I was just about to announce myself the almighty king of my dear Utopia when I was awaken by foot at my buttocks. And the voice said "RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPYHEAD."_

_I jerked up, shouting something smart like "Grah! What the Hades?" and the voice had answered "YOU GOT SOME DIRT ON YOUR FACE." The voice was not shouting … exactly. To be honest, I couldn´t tell. It sounded like that voice who only spoke to those who were about die, either in dream or in a real life, telling something reassuring like "IT WON´T HURT." I turned my head to look at whatever was talking to me. I assumed that the voice was an aftereffect of my nightmares._

_Before I could see it, it said "HERE, ALLOW ME" and then my vision got black. The pain almost made me faint. I got this crazy idea that Evelyn was pulling a prank on me, since it was almost like the time when I had awaken Atlas. I turned and shouted "Oh, ha ha, I get it!" There was black spots dancing on my vision, though it was clearing now. There was a figure with a blue hood pulled over her head, casting a shadow over her face. _Yep. Definitely Evelyn.

"_AND?" The voice asked in the same tone. _What the … _My vision cleared and I looked upon the Deaths face. Her face was beautiful in its fearsomes. Her features was the same but her skin was even paler than most dead people had. Her eyes had the same fine outline as it used to have, but instead of pupils there was these two black holes that sucked the light around them. I could see the Night and the Chaos in them. I know that Hades is the king of the the dead but that doesn´t mean that he was the one who harvested the souls at their dying moment. Someone else had to play the Reaper, and I think that I found her. I had no doubt that when the three old ladies would someday snap my yarn in two, it would be this Darkness that would come and greet me. I almost wet myself when I realized that I had lost the red line of the conservation._

_I said "… And I will not do it again!"_ _like a good boy, though I had no idea what I had just __promised. I was ready to make any promise in order to survive._

"_You are so sweet." said Evelyn. I was dumbfounded. I tried to slap myself but failed pitifully. I just managed to rub my cheek, since I had lost the control over my limbs. Her voice was back to normal. Her eyes turned back to normal. Even though she managed to look even more furious than the Furies could ever hope for, I was relieved._

"_Yes ma´am" I managed._

_She stared at me. I got this sudden urge to leave. Immediately. I needed to think._

Yeah, what a great hero I am. But still, there was something seriously wrong with Evelyn. I know that she is a demigod, which means that she is a offspring of seriously powerful god. But that also meant that she could use her powers anytime and anywhere. There would not be any laws or limitations to hold her back, unlike her godly parent had. She is dangerous. So that means that I got only two options available: Either befriend her or do as Atlas had suggested.

"You forgot this." said Evelyn, right behind my ear. I almost jumped off my skin. _I_ hate _it when she does that!_

Evelyn was holding my black sweater. I realized that I was in so much of a hurry to run away from her, that I hadn´t noticed the sweater next to the backpacks.

" I guess you were in a hurry." Evelyn said in high spirits. She barely could hold her smile at bay.

I stared at her, confused. And a little angry. More than a bit embarrassed. Not that I would ever admit it. "What is it with you? One moment you are like the mother of all deathglares and in a minute you are all sunshine." Yeah, I was whimpering like a little boy. Mother would be proud.

Then she laughed, long and sweet. It was the first time that I had heard her laughing, and it was mesmerizing. She was radiant. She managed to say between bursts of giggles " You would be laughing too if you had seen yourself." Then she started laughing hysterically and sat down so that she wouldn´t fall. I just stared at her. I didn´t even remember to be offended. She was seriously beautiful just the way she was right now, sitting in a sunshine and laughing heartily at me.

In time she got a hold of herself. She took deep breaths. Then she said "Anyway, we need to move. The Legion isn´t so far away, right? Can´t stop now when we are so close!"

_I could never kill her, _I thought, ashamed of myself even thinking about it. Then I thought something that made me laugh miserably.

_I think that I just found my fatal flaw ... I am a sucker for the pretty girls, God damn it all!_

* * *

><p><strong>The real action will begin soon, I promise. Guess that I have to pull something epic, eh?<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Evelyn

**I don´t own Percy Jackson or Olympians. Rick Riordan holds all the rights.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Evelyn

Evelyn and Percy was sitting in a small trucks passenger seat. Or, as it was, Percy was sitting on the passenger seat and Evelyn on his lap. Evelyn couldn´t decide that which one was more irritating: the fact that she was sitting on his lap, or the truck driver who was making jokes about it. She decided that Percy was the most irritating of them all, since he was laughing at the drivers comments. I closed my eyes, thinking _Only five minutes left and then we are there. Patience, patience …_

Evelyn had to admit that they have been quite lucky when it came to the ride. The moment that she and Percy had reached the road, The truck had appeared at the horizon. It´s cargo was full of sheep, all baa-ing when the rusty vehicle had stopped in front of them. The door had swung open and they had seen this old cowboy shouting _Houdi, partner! Need a lift? My name is Tim the farmer!_ Just like that._ It could have been much worse_, Evelyn thought, trying to be thankful. Her effort might have been successful if she had been among the sheep. She was sure that the sheep would have proven to be better company than these fools.

"... And the hips! I tell you, she will have many healthy children, my boy!" said Tim the farmer and Percy roared with laughter. _That´s it. Someone is gonna die!_ I opened my mouth to order the death sentence when the driver shouted "Aaand we are here! Nicasio Reservoir is just over that that dam." He was pointing to this earth made slope, wide enough for a car to go over. It led straight to the island which looked just like everything else in here: a slope full of plants with a rich yellow colors and then some spots of green. They jumped off the truck.

"Are you sure?" Evelyn asked.

"Quite! I was here when that damnable dam was built in 1961. They made this place a reservoir for Seeger dam, they did, and now they won´t even use it! They killed all the salmon or trout for nothing and some good old farming families was forced to move because the water swallowed their lands! What good did that accomplish, I ask you?"

"That´s wrong" Evelyn said, frowning.

Tim the farmer mellowed a bit. "Yes, well I need to move on, the sheep are getting restless. You will make well, lad. Barely adult and already found yourself a good housewife! A bit uptight, mind you, but that kind is for the best in the end. Trust me, I know from the experience!" He hopped in his truck and speeded off while Percy roared with laughter. "P-p-priceless! Gotta to love the man …"

Evelyn gritted his teeth. Her face was red. "I am not a bit uptight!" she shouted. Percy laughed harder and managed to say "Right! ´Cos you´r a lot!" and dodged the kick that Evelyn aimed at him.

"All right, let´s cool down. This is the place." said Percy.

"How would you know?" Evelyn was still a bit mad, which made her voice mocking.

"Because we are talking about the Legion of the Rome. It is basically a military force, and so they would choose their base according it´s natural defenses. The island is like a hill surrounded by wide area of water, so they can easily hold their positions under an attack and search for enemies without leaving their defenses. Plus, they build the dam so that they could move out quickly if need be, or to allow arriving party to identify themselfes without unnecessary hazzle." Then he paused, as if thinking. Then he continued. "I don´t think that this reservoir was built for the Seeger dam, since it´s almost never used. They just wanted to move their unwanted neighbours out of here."

Evelyn was surprised by Percys perfectly logical thinking. _He is right. This is the perfect place for the Legion_, she thought and turned her gaze at the island. Then she noticed something: she couldn´t see any defensive structures. Or anything else that hinted of the islands inhabitants.

"Shouldn´t we be able to see some life on the island? I can´t see anything but plants."

Percy just smiled and said "It just another kind of defense. No-one will attack you if your enemies don´t know that you are there. It´s the Mist."

Evelyn stared at the island and nodded. Then they started walking.

Evelyn and Percy had almost crossed the dam when this huge stone gate rose from the ground, blocking their path. An instant later the wall began to build itself on both sides of the gate. The wall rose at the same space as they moved. It surrounded the whole island.

"Whoa." Said Evelyn. Percy just nodded and walked onward.

On top of the gate stood a lone boy in full roman battle armor and a golden spear in his hand. He didn´t speak until they were just some five meters from the stone gate. There was a symbol carved on it: two crossed swords and letters S.P.Q.R. over it. "I´m am the gatekeeper. Show me your keys and you may enter."

Percy dropped his backpack from his shoulders, rummaged it and pulled out the package. Then he opened it for the first time and took the object inside it. He studied it for a minute and then lifted it so the gatekeeper could see it too.

The gatekeeper gasped, his eyes widened in surprise. The key was a small metal object fashioned after the form of Ψ. A trident. The gatekeeper stammered "And the girl?"

"I only have this one. She doesn´t have a key."

"Then why is she here?"

"Because she is a demigod."

That silenced the gatekeeper. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Then he said "This has never happened before. A demigod only finds his way here when demigods parent has claimed them. Every one of them has a symbol from their godly parent as a proof and a passage to the Legion."

Percy was taken aback. "Are you saying that I am the son of Neptune?"

The gatekeeper eyed him. "Didn´t Neptune already told you this?"

"Look, all I know is that me and Evelyn woke up in San Francisco Lincoln park without any of our memories. I wound this letter that said something about Junes plan, Terras awakening, giants rising and a command to find the Legion. After a minute the letter set itself on fire. We are here under orders. Will you disobey Neptunes direct orders?" Percy voice was stern. There was a hint of authority in his voice.

The gatekeeper had paled. He nodded, as if saying _point taken_ and said "You may enter." Then he lifted his spear and hit the the floor with a pang. The gate rang like a bell and opened slowly. As the stony gates departed, Evelyn and Percy eyed trough the slit. There was a pair of glowing silvery eyes staring back at them.

The eyes belonged to this huge she-wolf. She was a bit longer than two meters from her nose to tail. Her coat was the color of a warm chocolaty red.

The wolf regarded them. She didn´t exactly speak, but Evelyn could understand her. The movements of her eyes and whiskers, the flash of her eyes, the way she curled her lips – all of these were part of her language. And for some reason or another she could understand what she was saying.

_Follow me or die._


	14. Chapter 13: Percy

**Okay, so I know that it had been a long time since the last chapter, sorry about that. The truth is that I had lost my interest in writing this story, so I took a brake. I will write when I feel like it. It isn´t a good story if I don´t put my full mind and hearth in it, so you might have to wait a bit from now on!**

**I don´t own Percy Jackson or the Olympians. Rick Riordan owns all the rights.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Percy

I walked behind the she-wolf and Evelyn was right next to me. Her eyes was nailed on the she-wolf, as if thinking _Oh my god, I am following this huge wolf to her lair. I am starting to think that I have problems._ Nevertheless, she followed.

After they had set forth from the gate, they had walked through yellow grass fields, seeing nothing until they had arrived at a tunnel entrance. It was dark. The wolf didn´t even pause, she just jogged in without hesitation. I didn´t think that I had much choice in the matter, so I followed her. Evelyn wasn´t far behind. We left the sunshine behind us.

I was lucky that the tunnel was relatively straight, so I had no trouble at following it. In a minute I could see light ahead. I hurried onward, afraid that I might have lost the wolf in the dark. As it turned out she was waiting for us in the crossroads, which was illuminated by torches. When she saw us, she lunged into another tunnel. We kept that up for at least ten minutes, skipping through so many different crossroads that I didn´t know where I might be or how to get out. At long last we reached this chamber that seemed to be our destination. It was big, round area with high walls and two wooden seats in the middle. In top of those walls stood people. There was a light coming from above, but the people stood at the edge of the light, so I couldn´t make out how many were there since there might have been some people in the dark. I couldn´t see where the wolf had gone to.

"Sit." said one of them with a rich womans voice. I could just tell that this woman was not someone you would ever meet in a mall: It had an edge of authority, pride and experience beyond any other woman I might have met. _Or so I think_, I added dryly when I sat on a seat at right side of the entrance. Then I studied the people on the walls. They all seemed to be of various ages, since some stood taller than others. I couldn´t make out their faces in this poor lighting.

When Evelyn took a seat next to me the same voice spoke again. I identified her as the tallest from the group. "Tell us how you found your way here, demigods."

I glanced at Evelyn. She looked back, as if saying that I should the honors. _Figures._ "Well, it is a bit complicated …" And I explained everything that had happened earlier on, though I didn´t tell my own suspicions about Evelyns godly parent. Evelyn sometimes interrupted to explain things in different perspective and to give some insight to things that I had missed. We ended our story to the point where jumped off the truck just a half hour ago. They all stood silent.

Then a man slammed his fists on the railing that surrounded the sphere. "Bullshit! Do you really expect us to believe that Pluto sent his lapdog and a Kindly One after you? The Gods do not intervene with mortals affairs, and much less with the likes of you!" Some of the others nodded or whispered to each other something incoherent. He continued "And what is this talk about Junos plan? Why Neptune sent his long lost demented son to a mission that we have not been informed about? Terra is awakening and nobody bothered to tell us!" He lifted his hand and pointed a finger at me. "Do you have anything to say?"

I lifted my eyes from his hand to an area where his head must be and said "Well, I can prove that we were attacked by Cerberus and a kindly one. Just open the television and look for news. I´m sure that the mortals are speculating what happened in the Legion of Honor … And for your second question, I am not a God, so you can´t expect me to explain what a God is thinking at a moment notice -"

"JUNO IS PLAYING A VERY DANGEROUS GAME. SHE IS GATHERING ALL THE OLYMPIANS AND THEIR CHILDREN UNDER THE SAME BANNER, THOUGH OUR INTERNAL STRUGGLE MIGHT DESTROY US ALL. WE ARE HERE TO PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING, THOUGH NEPTUNE IS NOT HAPPY THAT YOU WERE SENT HERE. JASON IS IN A SIMILAR MISSION IN CAMP HALF-BLOOD. SINCE JUNO OWNS HIM, I AM NOT SURPRISED ..." Death had cut me off and I stared at her. Her eyes had gone black again and she was emitting darkness. I yelped and jumped from the chair. At the same time the audience was going crazy: some where shouting "Jason! What do you know about him?" or "What the Pluto is she?" and the rest pulled their swords. Evelyn in the other hand just sit there, staring at the wall opposite her though it seemed like she could see more than just some carvings. Her eyes could see everything and penetrate everything. _Did she just look into Neptunes mind? Impossible_. Then she lifted her gaze and stared at the man who had spoken and said "EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON, BOBBY DRAKE, THE SON OF MARS. DO NOT JUDGE WHEN YOU CAN NOT _SEE_" The room was silent as a grave. I saw bobby trembling under the gaze of the Death. Then her aura disappeared little by little and her eyes returned to normal. She looked just like any other beautiful fifteen years old girl. She blinked, looked around and saw me. I was still standing and gaping at her and she asked "What are you doing?" in a confused tone.

I stammered "What am I doing? I think that I am the one to ask that!"

She frowned. "What? I just answered to Bobby"

Then the woman who had spoken first, said "Girl. Who is your godly parent?" Her voice sounded extremely stressed, like she was pondering who would be sentenced to die.

Evelyn looked at the woman. Her expression was respectful. "I´m sorry, I haven´t been claimed."

"The Kindly One. Did she say anything odd when she saw you?"

"Only that her master had sent them to kill me."

"Anything else?"

Evelyn frowned and said slowly "She called Percy as her honey and me as her sister. Personally, I think that she is crazy." I laughed and so did some of the others, though I am not sure if they laughed at me, at her opinion or the simple relief of the fact that they were still alive. The woman, however, stood silent. And so did Bobby.

The rest of them talked to each other or shouted their questions at us, though I ignored them. This continued for a minute or two, until the woman howled like a wolf. The noise was cut off immediately and she marched to railing, stepped on it and jumped headfirst to the ground. _What the hell? She will break her neck!_ I ran and tried to stop her fall.

As it turned out, it was I who almost broke my neck. In the middle of the fall the woman turned into the great she-wolf that I had seen earlier. She placed her front paws on shoulders and her weight threw me off balance. I landed on my back, hit my head on the stone floor and pain soared through me, though the pain wasn´t pulsing from my head. I had landed on a pebble and it was grinding against the small of my back. I couldn´t move, I couldn´t breathe and I had a giant wolf on my chest, ready to rip my throat open. Most disturbing experience.

Then she gestured _I am Lupa, the trainer of the demigods in the Legion and I will test the two you immediately, so listen well. In the Legion every warrior will prove their worth in a battle. The challenge has been set differently to each hero, according to their age and their godly parent. Percy, you will fight sixteen monsters at once and Evelyn will fight fifteen._

"All right. What will we be fighting against?" I asked like an idiot. Lupa showed her teeth and I gulped. Not a sight that you would ever want see so close up in person.

_The monsters are chosen according to your godly parents power and status in the Olympus. Since you are so eager to die, Percy Jackson, I will start with you._

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to hear your opinion about the test! What kind of monsters Percy and Evelyn will be fighting? Note that they will fight separately. Review!<strong>


End file.
